Perfect
by Mika Chang
Summary: This is a little songfic about Trunks and his relationship with his father. I'm bad at summaries, so just read it and see what you think


~Authors Note~ This is an alternate universe fic involving characters from DragonBall Z, mainly Trunks and Vegeta. This is a songfic, done to the 

song Perfect by Simple Plan. The stuff in normal text is the song, and the rest is the fic part. By the way, this is my first songfic, but I think it's pretty 

good. It's kinda angsty too. Oh, and this is my first time writing angst also. Please Read and Review. ~Ja!~

~Disclaimer~ DragonBall Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. The song Perfect belongs to Simple Plan. I do not own or take claim to anything here, I 

am just using it for entertainment and I am not being compensated in anyway. All I own is the idea for this, and that's just something from my 

twisted subconscious~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Trunks looks__ down as his dad turns his back on him. A tear slowly falls down the young boy's cheek as he feels his heart break. More rejection by _

_his__ father. All he ever wanted was for Vegeta to acknowledge him, as a person, and a fellow warrior, but most of all, as a son._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey dad look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

_(Trunks is sitting on a beach, focusing all his attention on a large sandcastle. Adding a final sand tower, the 5 year old stood up, grinning, and _

_looked__ in his father's direction._

_            "Otousan! Come see!" Trunks exclaimed. Running over to his father, he tugged on Vegeta's hand. "Otousan…I made it for you."_

_            Vegeta grunted and pulled his hand away. "Impudent child. It's just a pile of sand. You shouldn't waste your time with foolish games. You must fight so you aren't a weak pansy boy." Vegeta then walks off without another glance at his son, who was biting his lip to keep from crying.)_

 And now I try hard to make it

 I just want to make you proud

 I'm never gonna be good enough for you

 I can't pretend that

 I'm alright

 And you can't change me

_(A fifteen year old Trunks is sparring with his father. Constantly blocking Vegeta's attacks, he finally sees an opening in his father's defenses. _

_Attacking with a ki blast, Trunks knocks Vegeta to the ground. Trunks grins, his eyes sparkling with happiness._

_            "Look otousan! I'm getting better!" he offers his hand to Vegeta who glares and knocks it away._

_            "You are still weak. Instead of offering me a hand you should have continued attacking." He laughs as he gets to his feet. "You are too _

_soft__. You cannot be my son. A weakling like you has no right to be of my bloodline." Vegeta brushes himself off as he walks away, leaving his son _

_heartbroken__ once again.)_

 'Cuz we lost it all

 Nothing lasts forever

 I'm sorry

 I can't be perfect

 Now it's just too late and

 We can't go back

 I'm sorry

 I can't be perfect

_(Vegeta is lying on the lawn staring up at the sky in a rare moment of peacefulness. Trunks comes up and sits next to him._

_            "Otousan…," Trunks begins._

_Vegeta closes his eyes. "I don't know who you are calling father, Trunks. Can't be me, as I have no son, and if I did, he wouldn't be a weakling like _

_you__." Trunks widens his eyes in shock as he feels his heart break on final time. Standing up he vows to make himself stronger so his father will _

_accept__ him. Even as he thinks of ways to do this, doubts start to surface. Walking off to be alone, he starts to think that maybe Vegeta will never _

_accept__ him. Nothing he does will be enough. Maybe...Maybe he isn't Vegeta's son. Trunks shakes his head and pushes those thoughts away. He _

_must__ clear his mind so he isn't weak any longer…)_

 I try not to think

 About the pain I feel inside

 Did you know you used to be my hero?

 All the days you spend with me

 Now seem so far away

 And it feels like you don't care anymore

_(The day Trunks graduates, many people are there to celebrate with him. His mother, Bulma, his best friend, Goten, Goku and ChiChi are there. _

_Gohan is there with his wife and daughter. His little sister was chasing Goten around. Trunks smiled at that and looked at the other people. There _

_was__ Krillin and 18 talking to Tien. Trunks moves past them and sees other people he knows, but he still hasn't found the most important one. _

_Going into his house he finds Vegeta watching a news program on TV._

_            "Otousan...Aren't you going to come outside and celebrate with us?" Trunks asks his father. Vegeta grunts in reply and waves him _

_away__. Trunks looks down and turns away slowly. The thoughts that he had kept hidden for years, suddenly come back to him. Trunks has tried so _

_hard__ all his life, and got so little from his father. _

_He smiles to himself as he walks out of the house and takes to the air. He fly's to a secluded spot that he has visited many times before when his _

_father__ has rejected him.)_

 And now I try hard to make it

 I just want to make you proud

 I'm never gonna be good enough for you

 I can't stand another fight

 And nothing's alright

_(Trunks takes out the small knife that he always kept with him. Pressing it against his thumb, he smiles as it cuts into his flesh, causing bright red _

_blood__ to well up from the cut. Thinking back over all the things Vegeta had ever called him, and all the many times he was ignored, Trunks slowly _

_dragged the knife down his thumb, cutting a long red trail. Trunks shuts his eyes and stops cutting as a few tears fall from his eyes to mingle with _

_the__ blood covering his hand.)_

 'Cuz we lost it all

 Nothing lasts forever

 I'm sorry

 I can't be perfect

 Now it's just too late and

 We can't go back

 I'm sorry

 I can't be perfect

 Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

 Nothing's gonna make this right again

 Please don't turn your back

 I can't believe it's hard

 Just to talk to you

 But you don't understand

_(Weakling…wimp…not my son…never gonna be strong enough…The things his father told him throughout the years echo in Trunks' mind as he _

_sits__ there. Picking up his knife again, he brings it to his left wrist and presses down until a small bead of blood wells up._

_            "I'm never…gonna be good enough…," Trunks slashes the knife against his wrist and watches the blood flow for a few seconds before _

_going__ to his other wrist. "A weakling like me could never be his son…," Trunks whispers as he slashes his other wrist. Dropping the knife he _

_watches the blood flow out of his body, thinking over and over, all the things he must have down wrong. Thinking of all the reasons why he wasn't a _

_good__ son.)_

 'Cuz we lost it all

 Nothing lasts forever

 I'm sorry

 I can't be perfect

 Now it's just too late and

 We can't go back

 I'm sorry

 I can't be perfect

_(Trunks curls up on the ground, letting his tears fall, not bothering to hold back anymore. Shutting his eyes, he feels his body weakening as his _

_blood__ leaves him. As his breathing grows labored, a thought occurs to him. Maybe…it was never him. Maybe Vegeta just didn't know how to _

_show__ his love? Trunks pushed that thought out of his head. That wasn't it. He shouldn't blame his father when it was his own fault._

_            "I'm sorry…I...couldnt be….perfect." Trunks sighs as he feels the last of his life fading. "Otousan…I'm sorry….")_


End file.
